because tonight i'm falling and i can't get up
by dyorayaki
Summary: Kim Sunggyu kenyataannya tidak seburuk dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia sarkastik dan menyebalkan, tentu saja, tapi Sunggyu tertawa pada semua guyonan yang Woohyun katakan, ia bahkan menjawab "Siapa?" ketika Woohyun berkata "Tok tok". (woogyu/slight!gyuyeol/fluff)


Woohyun menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aroma daging yang baru dimasak dan miras yang segar menguar, memasuki lubang hidungnya dengan sukarela, nikmat.

Hari ini tanggal 3 Juli, kemarin Woohyun gajian dan ia akan sangat merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri kalau tidak menraktir seseorang makan setelah dapat rejeki, siapa lagi yang ia traktir kalau bukan perutnya.

…

Um, tidak juga sih, ia masih punya satu tanggungan yaitu teman yang tinggal satu atap dengannya—Howon, tapi Howon lebih mirip seorang intruder yang kerjanya menghabiskan cemilan sehat Woohyun daripada teman serumah jadi biarlah.

Woohyun bersenandung kecil sembari menggunting perut babi kesukaannya untuk dipanggang. Surga sedang baik padanya jadi Woohyun menyisakan dua potong _makjang_ untuk dibawa pulang. Howon harus mencucikan bajunya besok pagi.

Namun, sayang seribu sayang, ketenangan dan kenikmatan Surga yang diberikan padanya harus berakhir dengan kedatangan orang asing yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling mengambil sumpit dan dengan seenak jidat menyomot dagingnya yang baru matang.

"Hei!" Woohyun protes, berbuat baik pada Howon memang selalu bawa sial.

"Maaf, bisa kau dam sebentar?"

Tidak sopan. Sungguh makhluk yang tidak punya tata krama dan sopan santun.

"Maaf, tapi kau makan di mejaku! Dagingku!"

"Shhh, aku—"

Lagu Green Nocturne dari NELL berdering, orang asing di depannya tampak memutar bola mata, ekspresi kesal terbaca jelas diwajahnya padahal Woohyun seratus persen yakin suara itu bukan dari ponselnya, ia yakin masih memakai lagu INFINITE yang berjudul Beautiful sebagai nada deringnya.

Keyakinannya tidak salah karena sejurus kemudian orang asing itu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menempelkan benda berisik itu ke telinganya.

" _BANGSAT KAU ADA DIMANA SEKARANG HEH?"_ bukan maksud Woohyun ingin menguping tapi suara laki-laki di seberang telepon orang asing itu cukup jelas terdengar. Orang-orang di sekitarnya melirik pada mereka, memberi pandangan yang tidak enak. Woohyun berkedip, samar kepalanya menggeleng mengisyaratkan orang-orang disekitarnya bahwa dia tidak punya relasi apa-apa dengan orang gila di depannya ini.

"BAJINGAN BUKAN URUSANMU."

Orang asing itu membalas sama kerasnya, dan Woohyun ingin pergi menghilang dari tempat itu sekarang juga tapi dia belum sempat merasakan daging Surganya.

"KIM SUNGGYU BOKONGMU TIDAK SELAMAT KALAU KAU TIDAK KE SINI SEKARANG JUGA."

" _TRY ME, ASSHOLE._ "

Orang asing itu memutus sambungannya secara sepihak, kemudian menendang kaki meja dengan cukup keras hingga satu botol miras yang sudah dibeli Woohyun tumpah. Woohyun bisa mendengar seseorang menarik napas kaget. Ia juga kaget sebenarnya, tapi Woohyun adalah orang yang tenang dan lebih menyukai diskusi yang menggunakan otak daripada otot (otot apa saja), jadi ia dengan beringas _melompat_ ke meja dan _menjambak_ rambut merah (Woohyun baru sadar rambut orang asing itu merah, ia merasa agak, wow keren, tapi tidak jadi karena ia sedang marah sekarang) si orang asing itu, dengan lincah Woohyun melangkahi kompor panas yang melintang ganas di tengah medannya.

"BHSGAS%$%$&^% DASAR ORANG ASING TIDAK SOPAN SOJUKU KAU TUMPAHKAN DAGINGKU KAU MAKAN MENGUMPAT KERAS-KERAS ! #$^%^^ TIDAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN YA hshdjbgtayHBSGD!"

Benar-benar orang yang tenang.

 **.**

Woohyun dan orang asing itu—Kim Sunggyu, berakhir di kantor polisi dengan laporan mengganggu ketenangan umum ("Dan penyerangan! Dia menjambakku!" Kim Sunggyu protes, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Woohyun bangga pada dirinya sendiri.). Tidak dihukum apa-apa, hanya membayar denda sedikit dan mereka bebas.

Howon menertawakannya habis-habisan ketika ia sampai di apartemen.

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian Kim Sunggyu menelfonnya.

"Darimana kau dapat nomorku, wahai orang asing yang berambut merah?"

"Kantor polisi dan namaku Sunggyu bukan orang asing berambut merah." Woohyun sudah tahu tapi ia lebih suka menyebutnya dengan Si Rambut Merah.

Rupanya Sunggyu ingin mengganti daging dan sojunya tempo hari, Woohyun tentu saja tidak menolak. Ia rugi besar malam itu, dan Howon tidak berhenti mengejeknya semingguan ini.

"Aku ingin makan malam di tempat mahal."

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu bodoh atau benar-benar tidak punya uang."

"Jangan jahat. Kau tahu tempat ini menyediakan daging paling enak."

Kim Sunggyu mengangkat satu alisnya, mata sipitnya bertambah sipit melihat Woohyun yang dengan lahap memakan dagingnya tanpa berkedip, Woohyun ber-hmmm! dengan riang, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan Sunggyu padanya.

Sunggyu mendengus, "mereka meludahi dagingnya dulu sebelum diberikan pada pelanggan."

"Kau hanya cemburu karena tidak bisa makan daging."

"Dan kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

"Kau akan tambah gendut kalau makan daging."

Sunggyu tidak membalas dan Woohyun merasa sedikit tidak enak karena mengejek bagian tubuh seseorang itu TIDAK baik.

"Atau rambutmu mungkin akan tambah merah jika makan daging? Siapa yang tahu kalau kau ternyata alien." Woohyun ber- _ad-lib_ dengan membuat suara-suara tembakan yang aneh dan akhirnya Sunggyu tertawa kecil.

"Yah, ternyata kau memang bodoh."

"Hei!"

 **.**

Kim Sunggyu kenyataannya tidak seburuk dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia sarkastik dan menyebalkan, tentu saja, tapi Sunggyu tertawa pada semua guyonan yang Woohyun katakan, ia bahkan menjawab "Siapa?" ketika Woohyun berkata "Tok tok", dan Sunggyu juga lucu, atau imut lebih tepatnya, siapa yang tahu kalau rambut merah menyalanya itu begitu pas dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat hampir seperti kertas, dan tulang pipinya yang tinggi, dan mata sipitnya itu yang seperti bulan sabit ketika ia tertawa/tersenyum. Woohyun bisa saja jatuh cinta kalau Sunggyu tidak mengumpat seperti preman.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Sunggyu menjawab malas-malasan keetika ditanya soal laki-laki yang menelfonnya tempo hari.

"Kalau kau hitung pacar sebagai bukan siapa-siapa, yah dia bukan siapa-siapa, tidak penting."

Dahi Woohyun mengerut.

"Pacar?"

Sunggyu mengangguk dan Woohyun tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia merasa sedikit kecewa.

 **.**

"Bro, sepertinya kita kehabisan susu."

"Salah, yang benar AKU yang kehabisan susu, AKU yang membeli susu, KAU yang menghabiskan susunya."

Howon memutar bola matanya tidak peduli, "terserah, dua bulan ini kau terlalu sibuk jalan dengan Si Rambut Merah itu jadi menelantarkan temanmu yang ganteng ini, jahat sekali."

Woohyun ingin melempar sepatunya ke muka Howon, tapi ia punya hati yang baik jadi ia hanya mencibir Howon sebentar kemudian kembali pada aktivitas awalnya— _browsing_ tempat bagus untuk _hangout_ dengan Sunggyu akhir pekan nanti. Howon yang merasa diabaikan berjingkat mendekati Woohyun yang sudah berganti kegiatan yaitu sms-an dengan Sunggyu.

"Sunggyu? Si Rambut Merah itu namanya Sunggyu? Kim Sunggyu?"

Woohyun mendecak dan berguling menjauhi Howon, "tidak sopan," ia menggerutu.

"Nggak, tapi serius, bro, aku kenal Sunggyu. Dia kerja di klubku juga. Kau bilang dia punya pacar kan? Sungyeol?"

Mendengar kata 'pacar' telinga Woohyun mendadak sensitif.

"A-aku tidak tahu nama pacarnya."

"Keparat, bro, jadi selama ini kau orang ketiganya?"

Woohyun melongo.

 **.**

Sunggyu mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya tidak sabar. Tiga puluh menit setelah ia membalas pesan Woohyun tentang kapan dan dimana mereka akan _hangout_ , dan Woohyun tidak membalas lagi. Dan selama tiga puluh menit itu pula ia menggalaki siapa saja (Dongwoo) yang memanggil namanya.

"Sunggyu!"

"Apa sih!"

Dongwoo kelihatan terluka dibentak seperti itu dan Sunggyu langsung menyesal.

"Maaf, kenapa, Woo?"

"Cucianku sudah beres, sekarang giliranmu." Dongwoo menjawab kalem. Sunggyu mendesah panjang, menggumamkan terimakasih kemudian mengangguk kecil dan beranjak dari baringannya.

"Oiya, dari tadi Sungyeol menunggumu di depan pintu, aku sudah coba usir tapi dia tidak mau pergi." Dongwoo melanjutkan. Sunggyu lagi-lagi mendesah panjang, kali ini ia memejamkan matanya dan menghitung sampai enam belas—tujuh belas, delapan belas, sembilan belas, dua puluh—sebelum kemudian tersenyum manis yang agak dipaksakan pada Dongwoo dan mengangguk lagi.

"Okay, Woo, terimakasih."

Dongwoo membalas senyumnya, kecut.

 **.**

Woohyun pikir ia melakukan tugas yang baik dalam urusan menghindari orang-orang yang tidak ia sukai. Oke, bukan tidak suka, sih, bisa dibilang orang-orang yang tidak ingin ia temui dengan alasan-alasan tertentu—seperti Sungjong yang suka menagihi hutangnya saat masih SMA dulu atau Kibum tukang gosip yang bisa menghambat pekerjaannya beberapa tahun, dan ia pikir ia cukup profesional ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bertemu dengan Sunggyu.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi ia merasa seperti parasit setelah mendengar apa kata Howon tempo hari itu. Woohyun bukan tipe orang yang menikmati drama bertema perselingkuhan di televisi seperti Cinta Fitri yang sering ditonton kakaknya untuk mengganggunya belajar jaman SMP dulu dan sama sekali bukan orang yang suka diselingkuhi apalagi menyelingkuhi atau bahkan dijadikan selingkuhan.

Woohyun menjunjung tinggi harga kesetiaan dan Sunggyu bukanlah pengecualian.

Ia melakukan pekerjaan yang baik dengan me- _reject_ semua panggilan dari Sunggyu, tidak membalas pesan-pesannya… menyumpal mulut Howon dengan kaos kaki olahraganya setiap kali ia menyebut nama Si Rambut Merah itu.

Woohyun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik sampai Si Rambut Merah itu memutuskan untuk muncul di depan pintu apartemennya malam itu.

 **.**

"Kau tahu artinya kalau aku tidak membalas semua kontak darimu itu aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Sunggyu meringis, sekuat tenaga meembelesakkan kakinya ke sela pintu yang di tarik ke dalam oleh Woohyun dengan paksa. Jari manisnya sempat terjepit tapi bodo amat.

"De-dengarkan dulu—Ouw! Woohyun! Ah! Ah! Jempolku!"

"Ka-kalau mau jempolmu utuh makannya ke-keluAR! AH!"

Terimakasih lemak, Sunggyu dengan sejumput tenaga yang tersisa berhasil membuka pintu apartemen Woohyun dengan memasukkan tubuh gempalnya ke dalam apartemen, membuat Woohyun terjerembab dan posisi mereka berbalik—Woohyun di luar, Sunggyu di dalam.

"Hidungku…" Woohyun merintih sedih, namun segera kekesalannya kembali memuncak melihat Sunggyu melotot kaget dengan wajah bersalah, membungkuk-bungkuk ingin menolong Woohyun tapi bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kau tahu tidak? Baiklah! Ambil saja apartemenku! Kamar mandinya sering rusak lagipula, dan Howon adalah psikopat! Ambil semuanya aku tidak peduli!" Woohyun cepat-cepat bangun dan baru akan berjalan menjauh dari Sunggyu ketika tangannya ditarik mundur.

"Memangnya kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas? Aku habis ngapain?"

Woohyun ingin melempar pintu ke muka Sunggyu, tapi tangannya digenggam erat jadi ia hanya bisa memberikan lirikan galak yang mengandung arti: tanganku sakit, Gyu, lembutan dikit kenapa sih.

Sunggyu sepertinya paham pesan tersembunyi dari Woohyun, perlahan ia melonggarkan genggamannya pada lengan Woohyun, dan saat ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan lengan Woohyun, Sunggyu menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap wajahnya yang kelihatan lusuh, seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Woohyun penasaran, apa ia tidak bisa tidur akibat memikirkan kasus perselingkuhannya? Apa rasa bersalahnya pada Sungyeol sudah memuncak? Apa Sunggyu kangen Woohyun?

"Tahu tidak, kau bisa mengabaikan semua pesanku kalau kau bilang apa salahku."

Woohyun siam saja.

Sunggyu menghela napas berat, menatap Woohyun lembut, begitu lembut sampai Woohyun hampir lupa dengan fakta bahwa laki-laki ini sesungguhnya adalah bajingan.

"Howon cerita semuanya, aku tidak perlu jelaskan detilnya oke, cuma satu saja yang butuh klarifikasi; kau bukan orang ketiga dan aku sama sekali tidak ada niat menjadikanmu orang ketiga,"

Sunggyu tersenyum kecil.

"Apapun itu sebenarnya yang bajingan di sini itu si Sungyeol tapi ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi."

"Sungyeol?"

"Mantan pacar, bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kau baru putus?"

Mata Sunggyu melebar sedikit, imut sekali, Woohyun menjewer dirinya sendiri dalam hati, fokus-Woohyun-fokus.

"Kami putus dua bulan yang lalu lebih tepatnya."

Woohyun melongo.

 **.**

Beberapa menit kemudian Woohyun tahu kalau ternyata Sunggyulah korban dari orang ketiga yang namanya dirahasiakan ("sebut saja KMSL."). Mereka ketahuan sedang melakukan adegan rating semi dewasa di sebuah klub tempat Sunggyu bekerja paruh waktu saat liburan musim panas lalu. Sunggyu mengakhiri hubungannya mereka tepat ketika Sungyeol baru akan menggeret si orang ketiga keluar dari klub untuk melakukan apapun yang-hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu, namun Sungyeol adalah tipe orang yang sangat keras kepala dan mengaku kalau itu pengaruh alkohol dan terus mengejar-ngejar Sunggyu agar mereka tidak jadi putus (ya, termasuk mengancam bokongnya itu).

Tapi akhirnya Sungyeol menyerah juga setelah Dongwoo—teman seapartemennya—memberi hadiah bogem pada wajahnya yang seperti burung hantu itu (Sunggyu yang bilang), meneriakinya agar tidak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya pada mereka lagi atau Dongwoo akan merekam suara tawanya sendiri dan mengirimkannya ke Sungyeol setiap malam.

Woohyun ingin tertawa ngakak, namun demi melihat wajah Sunggyu yang kusut seperti ingin menangis, ia menahannya. Alhasil Woohyun kentut sedikit. Sunggyu kaget bukan main dan akhirnya malah Sunggyu yang tertawa ngakak, sangat keras sampai tetangga sebelah menyuruh mereka untuk mati saja (Woohyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk melemparkan boxer bekas Howon ke jendela rumah si tetangga).

"Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau tiba-tiba makan dagingku? Ah, aku tahu, pasti karena aku ganteng dan berkarisma."

Sunggyu mengusap air mata yang keluar sedikit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Nggak, bodoh. Waktu itu aku sedang stress berat dan mukamu kelihatan bloon sekali, bangsat, kukira kau tidak akan sadar kalau aku mengambil dagingmu itu. WKWKWK." Sunggyu tertawa alay sambil mengumpat-umpat. Woohyun cemberut, tidak yakin kalau memacari Kim Sunggyu akan menjadi sebuah pengalaman menyenangkan. Mulutnya yang tanpa sensor itu terus-terusan berbunyi tapi, bodo ah, Woohyun sudah terlanjur jatuh, tidak bisa bangun lagi.

 **Fin.**

a/n: WAKAKAKAKA apa-apa nih, almost 2k words of bullshit WKWKWK. Fyi sj, nulisnya sekali jalan, di-proofread berkali-kali tapi kalo masih ada typo, susunan kata yang acakadul plus hal-hal yang nggak terjelaskan di ending, ya gitudeh /not sorry/ WKWKWK bye, makasih yang udah baca!


End file.
